Sora Goes Solo
by Suzuki Kairi
Summary: If Sora doesn't meet Donald and Goofy, would the story alter?
1. Strange Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH OBVIOUSLY. ALSO, I GOT THE SCRIPT FROM A DUDE WHO CALLS HIMSELF:

ASCH THE HATED (online pen name)

Sora was lazily sleeping near the edge of the ocean waters. The water was a bright aqua color and the sun was staring at his face. He woke up with Kairi's face in his face.

Sora: Whoa!

Kairi giggles.

Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi.

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.

Sora: No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—Ow! (Kairi hits him in the head)

Kairi: Are you still dreaming?

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So

bizarre...

Kairi: Yeah, sure.

Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember.

Sora: Nothing at all?

Kairi: Nothing.

Sora: You ever want to go back?

Kairi: Well, I'm happy here.

Sora: Really...

Kairi: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Sora: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to

see 'em all!

Kairi: So what're we waiting for?

Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?

Riku appeared.

Riku: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.

Riku tosses the log and Sora tried to catch it, but it landed on Sora's arms

when he fell down.

Riku: And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kairi: So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!

Sora: Huh?

Riku: What, are you kidding?

Kairi: Ready? Go!

Kairi was dragging her feet, slowly behind. Riku and Sora were in a tie. Riku sped up in front of Sora, but then he tripped, and fell, with Sora leaving him in the dust. When Kairi finally caught up she started talking to Sora, while vigorously panting with exhaustion.

Kairi: So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to

me?

Sora: Yeah, I heard you.

Kairi: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope.

Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!

First Sora finds one log at the beach from when Riku threw it at him. Then he sprinted to Riku's favorite hang out to go talk. While talking, Sora noticed a small log over by Riku so he took it. They finished their conversing and Sora went to get the next thing on his list. He had to get the cloth. He knew exactly where to find it. When they were younger, before Kairi was at Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka all built a small tree house together. There was always a large cloth hanging on the wall for some reason. He always wondered why it was there. Sora climbed up the ladder and ran into the club house. After getting the cloth he went down to see Tidus. Tidus was practicing his moves with his red staff that he used while pretending to fight on the islands. After talking, Sora grabbed the rope that was just lying there for no reason at all. Now he had all the things he needed, it was probably like an hour for him to find it all. Finally, he made his way back to Kairi, and he looked exhausted.

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow.

As the sunset started to glow, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all headed down to the Paupu tree to talk about the trip away from Destiny Islands. You see, they were building a raft to see other worlds. Basically, they were sick of just plain old Destiny Islands. It was time for change.

Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?

Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: (laying down on a branch) I don't know.

Riku: That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't

change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought

of any of this. Kairi, thanks.

Kairi: You're welcome.

They all headed home to the main islands to rest. Tomorrow they would have to gather all the food and water needed for the trip. As Sora and Riku ran on the bridge, Riku got Sora's attention.

Riku: Sora.

Riku tosses Sora a paopu fruit.

Riku: You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A paopu fruit...

Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll

remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to

try it.

Sora: What are you talking—

Riku laughs and Sora throws away the paopu fruit and they ran back to their boats to get back home on a the main islands.

That night Sora lay there in his bed, thinking about the wonderful trip that was only two days away. Tomorrow, and then the day of the departure was all Sora, Riku, and Kairi had before saying goodbye to Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Then somebody threw a rock in his room.

Sora: Not again Kairi!

Kairi: Sorry! I was just trying to see if you were in there.

Sora: Well obviously you could just look in the window.

Kairi: I said sorry, plus I didn't want to catch you changing or something.

Sora: It's three in the morning. Of course I'm not changing. I'm already in bead.

Kairi: Is it really that late….I mean early?

By now Kairi was already in his room sitting on the floor. Sora's mom heard Kairi but was too tired to care. Sora and Kairi didn't sleep for the rest of the morning. They just talked about everything they wanted to see and hoped happened on the big journey. Finally the sun was up, and Kairi had to go home before her parents found out she snuck out. Sora then got dressed and went downstairs. Mmmm….his mom made chocolate chip waffles again. Sora ate quickly though, he didn't want to be late to the island to work on the raft more.

Sora: Bye mom! See ya' later!

Sora's mom: Bye! Have fun and be back by 8 ok!

Sora: Ok!

Riku was already there. Kairi was late. Sora started talking to Riku about what they should name the raft. Riku wanted Highwind. Sora wanted Destiny, to match the name of their home of course, that way they had a reminder of their home. Then Kairi came up to them.

Kairi: You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules

apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back

here wins.

Sora: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win...

Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Wha... Wait a minute...

Kairi: Okay. On my count: 1, 2, 3! Go!

Sora was always good at races. He rarely lost at them, though Riku had sprinted ahead this time. Luckily, Sora had a shortcut. Instead of going up the ladder to the tower like Riku, he just ran around it. It seams like it would be slower, but he actually beat Riku to the star tree. He even beat Riku to the finish line! Sora was overexcited about it! Riku told Sora that the raft's name was Destiny now and that the paopu with Kairi thing was just a joke. Sora was annoyed by this and stopped talking to Riku for the moment. Now Sora had to go see Kairi to see what he had to gather this time.

Kairi: Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're

looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And

fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!

Kairi gave Sora an Empty Bottle.

Kairi: Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask.

While getting the provisions for Kairi, Sora enters the Secret Place and upon collecting the Mushroom, he saw a carving of Kairi and Sora and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something on the stone. Sora then carves something that shows Sora giving a paopu fruit to Kairi. Then, a man in hood appeared behind Sora.

Sora: Wh-Who's there?

Hooded Man: I've come to see the door to this world.

Sora: Huh?

Hooded Man: This world has been connected.

Sora: Wh-What are you talking about?

Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did

you come from?

Hooded Man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Sora: So, you're from another world!

Hooded Man: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Sora: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!

Hooded Man: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Sora saw the door and then the hooded man disappeared. Petrified, Sora quickly got every provision needed for the trip and gave it all to Kairi. Then they start talking a bit.

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!

Later in the sunset, Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock.

Kairi: You know, Riku has changed.

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well...

Sora: You okay?

Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: Just kidding.

Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No

matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Sora: Yeah, of course!

Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Sora and Riku ride in their boats closely together while heading back to the main island. Sora tells Riku what Kairi says. This startles and bothers him, but knowing how Riku never shows his emotions, he quickly regained his control and didn't let Sora know how sour it made him feel. They talked about tomorrows big day until they got to the main islands and headed to their homes.

Kairi: (Sora is thinking about what she had said earlier) I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Suddenly, Sora saw a storm form over the play islands.

Sora: A storm? Oh, no, the raft!

Sora jumps in a panic out of his window and rows his little boat to the play island.

Sora's Mom: Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?

Sora: What's that? (saw his friend's boat) Riku's boat. And Kairi's!

Suddenly, group of strange shadow-ish creatures appear as Sora finds where Riku

is standing.

Sora: Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!

Riku: The door has opened...

Sora: What?

Riku: The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!

Sora: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!

Riku: Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to

come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But

this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Sora: Riku!

The black shadowy circles engulf Sora and Riku when Riku is showing his hand so that he could get Sora. Suddenly, Sora got out of it and a light appeared and Sora got a Keyblade.

Mysterious Voice: Keyblade... Keyblade...

Sora fights his way to the white door where the Secret Area and enters the

door. Inside, he saw Kairi.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: (in bad shape) Sora...

Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through Sora. Sora was blown away. In the area where the island is in midair, Sora fights

An enormous shadow like creature. This was nothing like the shadows from before. First of all it was half the size of the island. It had weird twisted hair and a heart shape cut out of the middle of it's chest. It had no antennae like the small shadows. After vigorously attacking the beast, Sora, the islands, and the strange shadow were all sucked up into th strange sphere causing the storm. Then he finds himself in a strange position…….

Ok I know it sounds exactly like KH1 right? Wrong! I have composed a fanfic without the talking animals……they get on my nerves. I mean sure I love Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, but not in a video game with humans….that's just plain weird. And I left out a few of the worlds….including: Disney Castle (obviously), Atlantica (they can't be mermaids without Donald's magic remember?), and Winnie the Pooh. I mean he's a stuffed animal! Get real! LOL. Plus….Riku never turns on Sora in this one….WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY. I'LL STOP TELLIN YOU MORE! It only takes me like a few days to write these out so there won't be too much of a wait per chapter.


	2. A Changed Fate

Ok so, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this done. I fogot a lot of the script so I had to replay the game a little bit. Also, you may start to notice something...er...not the same to the story line as you go further on. Hope you like it!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

THIS TIME I USED THE SCRIPT FROM THE GAME AND MY OWN AS WELL, NONE FROM ASCH THE HATED THIS TIME!! IS IT ACURATE?

Sora: What a dream

Sora: What a dream... This isn't a dream!

He stands up, his head swiftly moving from side to side to take in the view of this unknown place.

Sora: Where am I? Oh, boy. (to Pluto) Do you know where we are?

Sora sprints out of the alley and in the town of Traverse Town...

Sora: This is totally weird... I'm, in another world!

He looks around again and sees a store called The Accessory Shop. He turns to go inside to see if anybody can tell him what happened and where he was. Sora, dazed and confused, goes inside and sees a man at the counter.

Unknown Man: Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid.

Sora: I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!

Unknown Man: Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?

Sora: No! Well, maybe. Where are we?

Unknown Man: Huh?

The man told Sora where he was and what probably had happened. Sora is still a little bewildered at the fact that he is no longer at home with his friends and family.

Sora: Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?

Unknown Man: Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island.

Sora: Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi.

Cid: Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you.

After Sora fully prepares himself by buying some equipment, Sora heads to the Second District. In there, he saw a man who falls down on the ground and it seemed as if a glowing heart had appeared out of him. The heart formed into a strange creature that was unknown to Sora. Then, the Shadows appeared.

Sora: It's those creatures from the island!

Sora fights the Heartless along the way while searching for the three

districts. After that, Sora goes back to the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid, mainly because he wanted to get away from the shadows.

Cid: Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town.

Sora goes outside. And then...

Strange Voice: They'll come at you out of nowhere.

Sora: Who are you?

Strange Voice: (now a man with long, brunette hair and a long sword appear) And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?

Sora: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Strange Man: Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade.

Sora: What? There's no way you're getting this!

Strange Man: All right, then have it your way.

Sora defends himself against the man. The man kept slashing him with his sword and throwing giant, burning fireballs at Sora the whole time. Sora just barely dodges each one and quickly defeats the foe.

Sora: (exhausted) Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna...

Sora collapsed and is unconscious.

Another Strange Voice: Aw, you're slipping, Leon.

Leon: I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.

Leon and the other person bring Sora back to a room in the Traverse Town Inn. They quietly wait for him to wake up. When he does, he is dazed and confused. He then sees something he's been waiting for….

Kairi: Come on, lazy bum. Wake up.

Sora wakes up to see his friend, Kairi, staring at him happily.

Kairi: You okay?

Sora: I guess...

Kairi: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.

Sora: I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi.

Kairi: Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.

A white flash appears and Sora saw a person in front of him, who wasn't Kairi, it was Yuffie.

Yuffie: I think you might've overdone it, Squall.

Leon: That's Leon.

Yuffie: The Keyblade... Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you.

Leon: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one.

Leon picks up the Keyblade and it disappears in his hand and then reappeared in Sora's possession.

Leon: Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Sora: Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?

Yuffie: Well, you may not have known this, but there are many other worlds besides this town and your world, right? Well, they are supposed to be secret to each other.

Leon: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

Sora: The Heartless?

Yuffie: The ones who attacked you, you remember?

Leon: Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts—that's what

attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart.

Yuffie: (to Sora) Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?

Sora: Ansem?

Leon: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report, but its pages are scattered everywhere.

Sora: Scattered?

Yuffie: Too many worlds. We are gonna help you find them. With that key of yours, and our fighting skills, the heartless shouldn't be a problem.

Sora: So...this is the key?

Yuffie: Exactly!

Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Sora: Well, I didn't ask for this.

Yuffie: (to Sora) The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you.

Leon: So tough luck.

Sora: How did all this happen? I remember being in my room...

Sora goes into shock just realizing he hasn't the slightest clue of what has happened to his island.

Sora: Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!

Leon: You know what? I really don't know.

Leon: Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself.

Sora: Prepare yourself?

Leon: To fight for your life. Are you ready?

Sora: I'm ready!

Leon: (to Yuffie) Yuffie, let's go join Aerith.

Yuffie: Leon!

Suddenly, a Heartless Soldier appeared.

Leon: Yuffie, go!

Yuffie sprints out of the room, past Aerith, who is in complete shock, not knowing why or where Yuffie was going.

Aerith: Yuffie?

Aerith follows Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade, and Sora readies his Keyblade.

Leon: Sora, let's go!

The Heartless Soldier jumped out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Follows Leon, but instead he goes out the door and onto the balcony outside, and then to the ground.

Leon: Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!

Sora fights the small heartless anyways. He just wanted to get back at them for stealing his island. Destiny Islands, how Sora wished he was back at home with Riku and Kairi. Why did this have to happen. Couldn't the heartless have waited one more night so Sora, Riku, and Kairi could have left the island together, without being traumatized?

Once Sora got to the third district, a humongous heartless appears. He looks to be wearing strong armor. All by himself and locked in, Sora has to, yet again, defeat a heartless that is 100 times his own size. He leaps up in the air and kills of both hands, leaving the feet and the body. Sora almost got smashed in the head by the huge feet, but to his disbelief, the keyblade was above his head and it actually protected him from it. The feet were gone. The body was easy to defeat. There wasn't much of a way for a limbless body to attack Sora. Once the fight was over, the heartless just disappeared into thin air. Leaving a floating heart, which quickly disappeared as it had showed up.

Leon and Yuffie heard the commotion, only to find Sora was capable of defending himself. Then they said the Gummi Ship was ready.

Sora: Gummi ship?

Leon: It's how we travel to worlds that have been connected by the heartless.

Yuffie: Actually, it's the only way to travel safely. Are you coming or are you gonna stay here and defend the town?

Sora: Wait, I'm coming? I've had enough of this! Heartless! Keyblades! I want my friends, my island, my mom. I just want this dream to be over!

Leon: If you truly want to find your friends, you should come with us. This town is small, so they probably didn't end up here. Anyways, we've been waiting for this moment for years. So you'd best be getting your stuff together and come with us now.

Sora: What stuff? It's all gone. Well, I guess I always have wanted to see other worlds, and if it means finding Riku and Kairi….. Sure. Why not?

With that, Leon, Yuffie, and Sora all went inside the Gummi ship, which they let Sora name Destiny for his islands, and they were off to the next world.

I'm not quite sure which world is gonna be next, I hate Wonderland so that's definetly not gonna even be in the story. Oh and sorry for being such a bad writer. This is my first fanfic and I'm only turning 14 in a week or so...ya I am an amature. I'll probably get better as I go on, hopefully anways.


	3. A Strange World

Ok sorry this took so long to get in the story...see my grandma came out for my 14th birthday and i only get to see her once a year so...ya. And i forgot about it too. Anyways, i got a slight complaint about the play like script i was using before so i changed it. I hope it doesn't suck to bad now. um...i wrote this in like a half hour and it's not that long because i ended it at a good spot. it kind of was rushed. sorry i am only a noob at this so don't hate me for it. lol enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or FF or the characters. obviously

"Well, here we are. Take a good look around, the heartless could be just around the corner." Leon said. Sora looked up, down, left right, basically every direction possible to look at. Then a loud scream was heard from about a mile away, yet it was still loud enough to almost rip an eardrum in half. The high-pitched scream lasted about 2 seconds and then faded away.

"What the heck was that?" Yuffie thought. She was thinking every possible detail. Had someone screamed because of a heartless? A murder? A death? They died? These and many other questions floated around her mind.

"I don't know, but whatever it was we need to go check it out." Said Leon. He still had that same, melancholy look on his face. And that same monotone sound came from his voice. He never sounded like he had any emotions.

"Um….what?" Sora was refusing to go. He did not want to go see what that was. First of all, he didn't belong here and he had a bad feeling about this place. It just didn't feel natural to be here. Second of all, whoever screamed, probably had a horrific reason to scream, and he did not want to know what happened. "There is no way I'm going down there. What if—" Yuffie so rudely cut him off, but that's what she always did.

"Sora, if that was you, wouldn't you want saving?"

"Yeah, but that's not me."

Leon glared at Sora. "What if it was?" After a minute of dead silence Leon and Yuffie started running towards the scream. Sora sighed and followed them. It's not like he had anything to do here in this stupid place. It was all in black and white for starters, and everyone looked different. They sounded different, too. It was as if every physical characteristic of each person that entered this world changed as they entered. Then an awful though crossed his mind. What if they never changed back into color? What if they stayed black and white and different, forever. He really didn't want to find out.

Sora looked up at the sun. Even the sun and sky was different. The sun seemed white and not as bright as before. The sky was gray and sad looking, like right before a thunderstorm.

"Exactly why is everything, so…so different?" Sora asked.

"Because, Sora," Leon replied in that monotone voice of his, "Each world has it's own laws, as in your being changes if the people in that world are different from you. That way you fit in and don't seem to be meddling."

"Meddling?" Sora wondered what that had to do with meddling.

"Sora, isn't it obvious? We don't belong here, we aren't supposed to be here. And being here is like meddling, we are basically screwing up this world's destiny. But that's okay because, it looks like the heartless are as well." She looked up and saw a few shadows in the distance. Sora's lower jaw just dropped wide open. He did not want to see more of these creatures right now. "Leon, we have company."

A strange cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, revealing a tall, creepy lady. She had a long, black cloak on and carried a tall staff with a glowing green sphere at the top. Her skin was green and two large, black horns were on top of her head. Then she said in an unfriendly sounding voice. "The darkness is here."

"Hey! How come she still has color left in her and we don't?"

"Because, she is Maleficent. She screwed up a lot of worlds. I think she can manage to not have her physical state changed." Yuffie replied with a worried sound. Her voice was getting shaky. She'd never fought anyone like Maleficent before.

After hearing that, another puff of smoke appeared and Maleficent disappeared.

"I guess she was too much of a wimp to fight us, huh guys?" Sora said. He was being way overconfident. Obviously, he didn't know who he was dealing with.

Then a voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "Do not underestimate me, foolish key bearer."

Sora's heart was pounding now. That voice…it sounded like it was inside of him. He'd never experience anyone talking inside of him before. It was a strange feeling. But that wasn't the worst of it. Sora found himself alone. Leon and Yuffie were gone. It was just him, floating in the darkness. Everything around him was black. It was like being on a piece of black paper. He looked down and he couldn't see a floor, yet he was walking on one. Everything was just…black.

um...i hope that ended in a way so that you want to read more. as i said, i rushed it...so it didnt turn out that great. i'll get better as i go probably. please comment on it. it'll make me write better!! lol


End file.
